


Hope Springs

by AwatereJones



Series: Hope [1]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto has had enough of his selfish partner and his sister is ill. He decides to flee from Jack, taking Rhiannon and the kids from her own doomed marriage and they find themselves in a little place called Hope Springs. Ianto wonders what will come nect .. bad things always happen in threes. Number three must be gonna be a doozy!
Series: Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618000
Comments: 81
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truly393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly393/gifts).



Ianto stood there with a mixed view of the world, both defeated and galvanized as he looked over the long grass at his future and sighed.

That it had come to this.

Damn Jack Harkness to hell.

.

..

.

.

**Six months earlier**

"Cariad, come on. We will be late" Ianto called out as he ran through the apartment, doing up his tie as he went over things under his breath.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he entered the room and leaned suggestively against the doorway "Does my butt look big in this?"

"Jack … your butt is perfect and you know it. Come on, I may have to kill you if we are late again. Your Agent was sooooo clear on this" Ianto scolded, now pulling on his Burberry before reaching for Jack's coat.

"Gods. I finished the damned thing, went back for the extra shots and the voiceovers … did three fucking photoshoots for fucksake… still they want a sign off?" Jack groaned.

"Come on. Just one more hoop to jump though and we have alllll the summer to lay by the pool and compare…. Feet" Ianto winked, knowing Jack would light up as this incentive.

"You're right."

.

.

.

.

"You are shitting me" Jack was gaping at the contract as Ianto made a noise of alarm.

Ianto tried to being the meeting into some order "We need to take this to the lawyers and…"

"We already have" Jack's agent Marcus said happily "It's good. It's all good baby. They are offering you three more movies at more money per movie than this one you just wrapped."

"Jack … the time frame for these…"

"Ianto! Come on. Let me read!" Jack grumbled and Ianto sat back with annoyance, holding the papers as Jack read and handed each page over, flicking through them and then pointing out small things he was not happy about, including the lack of merchandise percentages.

"Didn't have them for this one, don't need them" Jack said, as he frowned deeply at Ianto "You are my PA, hold the blood thing will you? Stop telling me, I know what I am doing."

Ianto could only watch as his boyfriend signed away the next eighteen months to continuous filming of back to back movies that would ensure the holiday he had been promised for his birthday would never eventuate.

Well.

Sucks to be me, huh? Maybe next year?

.

.

.

.

"I don't see why you are being so whiney about this" Jack sighed as he stirred his coffee, Ianto angrily slamming about in the kitchen as he tried to make the evening meal "The money is amazing. Did you see it?"

"And when it is all over we get married? My holiday in Bali with a ceremony? You know … like you promised me?" Ianto asked swinging around to eyeball Jack "You said when you have really made it … I get my wedding and happy ever after crap."

"All the crap" Jack grinned.

Ianto was still not so sure, his heart still full for this guy but something in the back of his mind scoffed at him for being too bloody trusting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank god!" Rhiannon sighed as she pushed away from the car that sat on the side of the road, the two children inside tired, hungry and unhappy.

Ianto had left Jack asleep, the 3am phone call startling and upsetting as he could hear the children crying in the background. He had driven like a bit of a loony to get there to the small car and occupants, coming to a halt and springing out to engulf his sister in a hug. "sorry I took so long."

"Oh Teddy Bear" she sobbed, clinging to him as she let herself relax for the first time that evening, knowing once she pulled back that even in the twilight he would see those bruises on her face … stark. As if hearing her thoughts he yanked her back and stared into her face, his anger clear.

"Fuck Rhia" he sighed, "Come on. It's really dead this time?"

"Yeah… he has been promising a new second-hand one but… his money kept going at the poker table instead" she watched Ianto yank open the car door on the passenger side and lean in.

"Come on you two. Into the back of my car, I'll get the bags" he called to them and the kids lit up as they saw their uncle, clambering out to hug him and accept his love, the bruise on David's face making Ianto face hard with anger, rising to look at Rhiannon accusingly "Didn't marry our Da eh?"

"Why we are here on the side of the road in the middle of the fucking night" she snarled back then slumped as she knew it was no good being angry with him, the only person to help her now.

Ianto drove them to a lovely hotel with a pool, room service and above all … security.

"Do not ring him. Do not accept a call either. I will not call you on the house phone. Here, take my old Cell phone, it had a new chip and I put money on it. OK? He will not find you. The room is in Jack's name, paid for by our joint account card. Dickhead is too stupid to even remember Jacks' name let alone think for one second you might hide. Let him rampage now. Fuck him."

"What about Myfanwy?" a little voice asked sadly and Ianto sighed as he looked at Mica, her eyes wide with fear.

"I will go tomorrow while he is at work to get Myfanwy and what else I can. OK poppet?" he promised, accepting the house key and handing over the key card while his sister tried not to look defeated.

It had only taken her a fucking decade to finally leave this abusive relationship, the only things of worth in the room with her.

Ianto went to find an all night store to get a few things for now, not even PJs with them for fucksake.


	2. lack of communication

"Why?"

"Jack, I told you last night. Rhiannon left Fuckface. I have to go to her place and get a few things while he's on shift at the docks" Ianto said calmly.

"But… but it's the first read-through."

"Jack. It's your shit show, not mine. I sit in the background, passing you water or a pen. You can have a water bottle with you, several pens… you do not need me right now. She does. Come on now" Ianto saw the face changing on his lover to one of petulance and knew a tantrum was pending so he stepped forward "Bedsides. You want them to see you as the one on control. You are the star here, you walk in breezily, confident and showing that you do not need an entourage like most of them … you ARE the show. Right? I come to the new one once you have cemented your authority as The Man."

Jack liked that, smiling again as Ianto defused things and Ianto wondered once again when he was going to grow the fuck up. He has known Jack since high school and he was always clingy, needy and possessive but this ws reaching new heights recently with the whinging when Ianto went to the shops without him even.

Gods!

.

.

.

.

.

The house was silent, Fuckface's car gone and Ianto considered, and then drove past the docks where the car usually sat. Nope. Hmmm. Ianto considered then tried the back of the local pub, hi heart sinking when he found it there. The Landlady a big breasted bitch that he knew Fuckface had been seeing for a while behind Rhiannon's back. The Private Detective one Jack had hired and was great at his job. Now she had finally done it, Ianto was going to make sure Fuckface paid! Starting with his shiny new car. Yeah, a nice new fucker that Fuckface was still paying off while his wife had an old beat up piece of crap that broke down every other day with the kids inside.

Fucker.

Ianto returned to the house, confident now. Let himself in and walked through it to find Myfanwy in the back yard happy to see him. The English Sheepdog was huff, slobbery and also a lovely silly girl. Ianto put her in his vehicle first, the window cracked and blankets on the seats. IF nothing else, he had to get her for the kids. If Fuckface came back h would make a run for it, taking the doggo.

He then spent the next hour rushing about collecting what he could, a list from Rhiannon in his hand and soft muttering as he tried to remember her instructions for where important things were, the tin holding all the paperwork up a the back of the refrigerator clutter.

He looked around sadly, this house so small and ugly. The things in it equally ugly. She didn't need anything else form here. He didn't care if he has to sell a kidney, she will have nicer things.

He was driving along the lane when Fuckface's car flashed past heading home and Ianto felt a weird satisfaction knowing he would not even know Ianto had been there, bar the dog missing all of a sudden. Judging from the hungry scoffing of dog biscuits on the back seat… might not be for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why?"

"They don't allow dogs at the hotel" Ianto tried not to sigh again "It's only for a few days until we find her somewhere with a bit of a garden."

"We don't have a garden. Where will she shit?"

"I will walk her several times a day, carry a baggie and she will shit on the street for all I care. Although probably it will be the park over the road don't you think?" Ianto was cooking, not at all getting drawn into an argument as the dog sat in the middle of the living room floor staring out the window over the city with mild interest. Looks like she has ever been this high up.

"Well, it's not getting on the bed right?" Jack grimaced.

"Do we not shut the door every night?" Ianto sighed, "Does she look like a cat burglar to you? Capable of picking locks to sneak into our room unobserved and slither onto the bed, fiend of a thing."

"OK, I admit I am being stupid. Sorry" Jack smiled "You now I don't like dogs."

"You don't' know dogs. Your mother does not like dogs, she made you think you don't either. Look it as aversion therapy. Maybe you do not like her but at least you are not feeling afraid are you?" Ianto tined to smile at Jack "Look. Huge, hairy and stupid. Might be an extra form the set. Not scary right?"

"Well … yeah. You're right. She is kinda funny the way she steps on her own feet and falls over." Jack grinned.

"She's still a puppy, growing too fast to keep up with herself" Ianto misled, leaning over to kiss Jack "Thank you Cariad. It's only madness for a few months until things settle down. New routines will form soon. Tell me about the read through."

Jack lit up as he was centre stage once more, the day's events and the movie script read-though exciting. Ianto made the right noises and tried not to panic when Jack admitted to extra scenes not in the first draft as well as more location work that first thought.

"Wow, at least you are getting some good shots in some beautiful locations. And the leading lady they chose for this one?" Ianto asked.

"Oh. Gwen."

Ianto felt his face change and quickly schooled it "Oh? Again? This will be the third film together won't it?"

"I know, but what can I say? We are magic together" Jack grinned as he leaned back to let Ianto place down the plate of food. Ianto then placed one down for Myfanwy and sat with his own smaller plate.

"That all you are eating?"

"I had a large lunch of fish and chips with the kids. Felt like a right pig" Ianto assured him as he picked at his food.

His past eating disorder the last of his worries now.

.

.

.

.

To those asking ... no. This is not part of the survivor series, this is a new one as I am in the throes of Insomnia. If it does become a series ... who can tell... I guess it would be called Hope Springs Verse?


	3. bombshells just keep on dropping

"I know it's not much but at least it's detached with a yard" Ianto watched his sister walk around the small three bedroom house with interest. The wig was blonde and she looked a lot like their mother for once, this need to hide strong as Johnny rampaged looking for her "It's pet friendly, the lease allows for dogs and cats … we can just do a month to month lease for now until you are sorted with the divorce then we can look at you maybe purchasing somewhere with the payout form your house and such, yeah?"

"It's got two mortgages. I don't anything will come out of it when it sells" she sighed "He screwed me there good and proper too."

"Then we will do what we have to when the time comes. Look … you wanted to go back to work now the kids are at school. In a few months they will have a new school … maybe you can look for work nearby? The library? Coffee shops? School cafeteria? You have skills and experience, you can pick something up. I will help out and I know you will hate accepting anything from me but it's only for a little while. Besides … who will get my inheritance? Hmmm? The kids are where my money goes when I die anyway, why not use some now for their home?"

"This is close to the school. It's a good school too." She nodded, "He will find us the moment I enrol them though."

"If he is even looking" Ianto admitted softly as he tried to soften the blow of the landlady "You know he's not rung me … no sign of him in the area… I think he is already moving on."

"Good. Good. Fuck him" she sighed, ribbing her face as she groaned "I am so tired. So fucking tired. I wish he had just killed me outright sometimes then I remember Mama cold and dead on the floor … feels so cruel to my babies for wanting to put them in our place for even a moment."

"Mama didn't get out in time. You did. Besides … you were never that blonde. Mimi is the picture of our mama isn't she? And you … you look like Marilyn Monroe in that wig. Mimi must be happy to match?" Ianto smiled, taking Rhiannon's' attention away from the divorce and she smiled as her children were focused on instead.

.

.

.

.

"The blue?"

"Yes Cariad. Are you listening? The deposit for the rental property is …"

"whatever. Just do it" Jack said dismissively "The joint account is pretty flush at the moment and we did agree anything I put over from my private account into that joint one is yours. All the work you do for me within the production company … use what you need. Just… don't' tell me about it. You know I am so angry about the abuse… just thinking about it makes my blood boil. I owe you so much, you working while I went though Drama School … you spent thousands, hundreds of thousands on my career, now it's taken off … it's my turn to put money back in the pot."

Ianto stepped into Jack's arms and kissed him long and hard "My hero. No one would ever hurt me, not with my hero here to save me. Would you save me?"

"From anything. I would ride my white horse across the bloody country while risking chaffing of my balls to save you from a hangnail … honest" Jack took another searing kiss "Not come to bed. I need to check you for hangnails. I know you like Cowboys."

Ianto laughed as his lovely man made him feel all better.

.

.

.

.

"Gods, we are late" Rhiannon groaned as they rushed into the Doctor's Surgery and she waved at the receptionist.

"Christ Rhia, you come from Timbuktu gain? Look at that wig! You look like a bloody film star" the girl behind the reception desk hissed "Jesus wept woman. You will be late to your own fecking funeral one day. Go on ... sit. We are running late, he didn't notice you were not here when he wandered through."

"Thanks Candy" Rhiannon smiled at one of her oldest school friends and settled, Ianto sitting next to her with both their coats over his arm. The kids were at the new school, an orientation day that she hoped would help them settle into their new life.

"hi Mrs Davies, nice of you to join us"

"Sorry Doctor, my brother here drove us … I forgot the time and couldn't find the appointment card, rang up and was already in trouble" she apologised and followed him through, Ianto reaching for a magazine when Rhiannon turned back to look at him "Well? You coming with?"

Ianto rose and awkawardly followed his sister into the exam room for her appointment, not expecting that. It was less than ten minutes later his entire world fell apart and he knew for the first time tht it would never be the same.

"I don't' understand. You said it was good. The margins and all that shit .. good!" Rhiannon said softly.

"And it was. And I thought everything was good. We checked, rechecked and it was all good. Then. This is now. Rhiannon, I am so sorry but the latest scan shows it to have spread. The breast tissue was removed but as this had already travelled to different parts of your body an…"

Why did you not look then" Ianto blurted out "Why was she not fully checked over for more growths when you took the breast cancer out?"

"The margins…"

"Bullshit! They were not good were they or this would not be the conversation now" Ianto blustered then cleared his throat as Rhiannon started to cry softly "Right. Now then. What do we do? What is the next step?"

The doctor stared long and hard at the man in the suit then sighed "Now? You get your affairs in order. I am afraid this level of cancerous intrusion … it's terminal."

"what?" Rhiannon gasped with horror.

"I am sorry Mrs D… Rhiannon. I am so sorry. You have to be focused now. You have months … maybe .. maybe a year? No more. Probably less."

"Oh my God. I'm gonna die" she whispered to herself as Ianto gaped at the doctor.

Oh shit.


	4. now you tell me

"So … did the kids like the school?" Jack called out from the shower, Ianto rinsing from brushing his teeth to answer for the third fucking time that they didn't like it one bit. He pulled open the shower door and sighed, stepping out of his PJ bottoms to step into the water and take his lover… er… in hand.

"Cariad, thank you for sending that lawyer over to talk to her about the divorce. He is top notch" Ianto whispered kissing his lover "That was a nice thought."

"Well … he is one of the studio's top bulldogs. I knew he would get the best deal for her. She needs all the help she can get right now" Jack agreed, his hands sliding around Ianto's wet skin "do I get … a thank you?"

Ianto grinned as he sank to his knees and said in a dreamy voice "Maybe several before the night is over?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack let his head fall back as Ianto 'thanked' him and the conversation Ianto had been having with him went out of his head as all the blood drained away.

.

.

.

.

"But.. let me tell jack. He will not judge you for this, Christ. It's the Gods that did this.. not your abusive relationship" Ianto argued with Rhiannon as the kids played outside.

"No. All the times he beat me, bruised me. Who is to say that's not the places this bastard thing is eating me alive? Hmmm? Who's to say? No. I am still getting me head around it. I am dying Ianto. Dying. I don't' want pity yet … not from Jack. He's so larger than life, so full of happiness, I don't think I could stand to see him feeling sorry for me. What will happen to these kids? Hmmm?" she waved her hand at them.

"Well .. me and Jack will take them of course" Ianto said with a roll of his eyes.

"He doesn't want kids. Doesn't even talk to his ex or see his daughter. Pays child support so he doesn't have to do anything, said so himself. Not father material" she spluttered.

"No … but he was good last Christmas with them. He loved the kids, look … it's Ok. Just… let me tell him now. Get him ready for this. The apartment is not large enough, this house we were gonna get for you will not have to be for us, right? Come on." Ianto begged, her sigh as she finally nodded a relief.

..

.

.

.

.

Ianto walked the studio back lot with the confidence of someone who had lived there for a while. Many crew nodded as he passed them, everyone knowing this was Mister Harkness' fella. He got the trailer and was surprised to find not only the door shut but the minder standing outside with his arms folded.

"Hello Marvin" Ianto said softly.

"Mister Jones" Marvin boomed loud enough to scare the birds, Ianto shocked by this sudden explosion and he blinked as Marvin continued to shout "Hello there Mister Jones. What brings you here so … unexpectedly."

Ianto blinked, then he got it. That hand grabbing at his sleeve ineffective as he shoved the man aside, the childhood being manhandled making it easier to move a lager person than he thought, and stepped into the dimly lit trailer.

Jack was on the bed in the back, face down as Gwen fucking Cooper straddled him massaging his back "See lover? Better?"

"Mmmmmmm" Jack had not heard the warning shout, did not know his lover was watching him lying..NAKED… with someone else. Gwen did though, taking delight in leaning down so her breasts now massaged… her kissing on the back of his neck like butterflies that made him giggle into the pillow.

"Stop it Gwen, that tickles"

"Yes, he is rather ticklish" Ianto said dryly, Jack exploding from the bed with horror as Gwen squealed, flying back into the pillows that surrounded the edge of the bed.

"IANTO!" Jack spluttered "This is not what it looks like. We have a sex scene coming up and thought it would make it easier .. you know … no embarrassment if we saw each other… I mean…"

"And her tits massaged your shoulders a bit? Makes perfect sense" Ianto snarled, his eyes brimming with hurt and disbelief, "I cannot believe you. Jesus!"

Ianto turned in his heel and flew from the trailer, the talk about Rhiannon gone.

.

.

.

.

.

He still doesn't know why he did it. Going to the bank and withdrawing the bulk of the joint account but he did. Maybe he was channelling his mama who always told them to have plans in place, her go-plan a day too late as her husband beat her to death after finding the go-bags in the hallway.

He then went home and waited, hoping this was just a fuck-up kinda thing and Jack would come in with flowers, tears and promises. Maybe even the fucking ring he was still waiting for.

When Jack got home it was not all roses and rings though … oh no. Jack had taken some time to think as well … instead of being logical he had acted defensively and was angry as all hell. Seems that detective that worked for Jack had all these photos of Ianto with a mystery blonde. He had also contacted the bank, found the HUGE withdrawal and was now ready to fight for that money.

"That's MY money!" Jack ranted as he entered the flat, storming in than flinging his coat on the floor as he knew Ianto hated that.

"OUR money and I needed it for the down payment on Rhiannon's house. We talked about this, I told you I needed at least that this month, actually probably more. You promised to deposit in another two hundred thousand in there over a week ago but still haven't!" Ianto countered "You know I need that money!"

"No.. your sister does. You don't like my brother or my mother and family things are…"

"HEY!" Ianto reared back, not wanting to hear anything negative about his sister right now "Your mother HATES me and told me repeatedly that she hoped I burn in hell for turning you gay. ME … when we both know you are the ONLY man I have ever been with. Your brother takes her side, needles me and tells me I am just your sex toy that you will trade for something better once you are famous and it is THEIR choice to not invite me to family things … not mine!"

"I want my money back."

"Fuck you"


	5. wrong time to poke the dragon?

Ianto had lain there that night in total disarray. He was angry … as in ... fucking murderous and he didn't know if it was Jack, his family or Fuckface Johnny Fucking Davies he wanted to kill but he knew killing someone would make him feel better.

Next morning Jack was still sulking, sitting to stew as he glared out the window at the city below. Ianto placed his breakfast down for him like he did every day then sat with his own dried toast. Ianto had laughed at the photos at first, showing Jack Rhiannon on the phone in the same outfits and blonde wig, and then sighing. He was preparing himself for the talk now, hopefully telling Jack about the cancer would wake him up, shake him from whatever the hell was going on here.

"I will deposit the rest of the money this morning if it is so fucking important to you" Jack finally spoke, sulky and petulant "I want at least a few blowjobs for it though, maybe that maid outfit tonight."

Ianto froze, the piece of toast half way to his mouth, he placed it down "Well. So I am a whore now?"

"Don't be like that!" Jack sighed "Gods. So prickly."

"Sorry … my tits are not quite large enough to soothe you right now" Ianto snarled back, rising to slam his plate in the sink, breaking it. He stared at the shards with deep seated rage while Jack laughed behind him.

"Well … jealous much?" Jack spluttered out "Thank fuck we are at least adult enough to admit it was just method acting. Jesus Ianto. If this is how you are acting now, how will it be when you see our sex scenes? Gods, you know this is part of my life. You talk about your Da's temper … well … there ya go!"

Ianto had nothing to say, the small picture of Rhiannon and the kids on the window ledge above the sink all he could focus on right now.

He felt it all bleeding away with his sister's poor life.

.

.

.

.

Photos were a surprise. Arriving via courier. Ianto sat and looked at them for a long time. Not just Jack and Gwen naked but the different places these were taken with a long lens. This man didn't care who he burned for his money, telling Ianto he wanted a large sum to 'lose' the originals or he would release them and kill Jack's career. Seems her husband was also suspicious and had hired the same private detective who had taken some … intimate shots of their 'method acting' that showed Jack was really not over women like he had said early on in their relationship.

Surprisingly, the shot that hurt the last was one of him spooning her on what looked like a beach chair, his hands around her as he nuzzling her hair, her smile soft and loving.

He knew that chair, knew that fucking towel across it too.

Their beach house. He had chosen that seat himself, the towel one of a set from the bathroom. Now he knew why Jack hadn't agreed to Rhiannon staying there.

Jack had taken her to THEIR holiday house that was supposed to be off limits to the job. Ianto hadn't been there in over a year but apparently if the times and dates were right Jack was going there every second weekend with this…this… trollop.

Ianto placed them back in their envelope along with the report and headed out the door, this time to get the answers he would need moving forward for these kids. They were his future now.

His own feelings secondary.

.

..

.

.

"Well .. it is cut and dried. Of course were you married it would be a lot easier but since you are only common-law … it will be hard to claim any of his wealth when you split. As you put money into some of the properties as well you can fight for that or a split of them … but…"

"It will be messy, long and painful" Ianto sighed "My sister is dying. Her children to become my wards. I do not need this on top. Shit. Shit. Right. Ok. I am best to cut my losses then?"

"For now … fight later if you want. Let him make an offer and see if you can live with it or fight." The lawyer nodded sadly "I am sorry. This is a terrible thing. Your sister ... your relationship."

"Things happen in threes" Ianto grimaced "I hate to think what the third thing to hurt me will be."

He could only hope he was being paranoid and silly.

Surely the gods could not be so cruel as to dump more.

Right?

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean … frozen?" Ianto frowned.

"Fraud is a serious allegation and your partner was clear. We are to freeze any and all accounts effective immediately. This joint account is…"

"Exactly. A joint account. OK … can you at least tell me if he deposited another two hundred thousand as promised before having this brain fart?" Ianto demanded.

"We cannot tell you ..."

"MY NAME IS ON THAT ACCOUNT! IT IS MINE TOO" Ianto roared with anger, "You can stall out the others but this one is mine too. You cannot freeze MY accounts on HIS say so … goes for this one too right? Hold on … I shall ring the banking ombudsman and ask about…"

"There is no need for that" the man manger bristled "I can confirm that four hundred and fifty thousand is currently in that account that you have shared access to."

"And as I have not frozen MY accounts I still have access. I want it. Actually .. I want all of it. My accounts as well as that one. The fixed and the floating … the savings, holiday one as well as the trust fund. Cash. All of it. Cold, hard cash. I do not trust this bank now. I do not trust you not to touch my accounts for him. Close out my accounts and this joint account can be lowered to five thousand and I will have my name removed then!"

"Mister Jones…"

"NOW!" Ianto screamed "I will not accept a cheque. Cash. Will wait."

.

.

.

So you get this extra chap today becuase it was my birthday yesterday. 48. God! So ... I have a few glasses of bubbly, knowing my menopause would LOVE that. Slept in this morning ... but it IS saturday and my only day off i get so ... no biggie and I knew you woudl wait for me patiently. So ... here is a second chap ecuase when i did start trying to post the bloody computer did a shutdown and update on me so ... Grrrrrrr. Bloody cow. Love yas xxx


	6. cutting deep

Ianto was shaking with anger, watching as they tried in vain to call Jack several times during the two hours he sat calmly waiting as his money was counted out. An armour guard van arriving from another branch to complete the transaction.

It looked like less than he thought it would, of course the movies making it all look like more and to find almost a million dollars … the sum of his worth… fitted in a gym bag was a shock. Wow. Big bills, small bundles eh?

"Mister Jones … I advise against this. Taking this out there into the street …"

"Where I might be robbed? Come now … the only crooks are here in this room. Let me out" Ianto walked out with the heavy bag and a heavier heart, locking the bag in the boot of his car and driving home to the secure parking garage then storming upstairs to pack his things. Working on autopilot as he closed out his heart, his life and his future with the man he thought he would grow old and die next to.

He had left the original photos and such with his lawyer but as an afterthought left couple of particularly nice shots of Jack and Gwen on the bed. Their bed with the linen Ianto had chosen too. Bastard.

Maybe Jack can hang them over the spaces left by the artworks Ianto had ripped down.

.

.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Rhiannon was laughing softly as she was still reeling from her brother suddenly bursting into the rented apartment and wrenching them all out to his car. "Teddy?"

"I want to show you something completely insane" Ianto replied, flying by the seat of his pants. Here he was, mister organised … acting like a complete bloody nutter without a second thought.. it felt … liberating.

They drove out of town and up a country lane, turning at a high stone wall to run up a long driveway where the long grass seemed to bow to them.

"It's pretty run down, a real fixer-upper but I was sitting at a café trying to thinking of ways to blow Jack's studio up when I saw this in the shop window. Look, a private sale" Ianto said as he slowed to a stop, the house sitting in the middle of the field looked huge, overgrown and sad. Lonely but at the same time … welcoming.

The kids erupted from the car, screaming as they ran for the field, the dog following was it passed them and found the stream running along the back of the property in five seconds flat.

"There is a stream there, a river further down for summer swimming. Apparently up behind us is a natural spring that feeds the steam. The local school is a good one, bus service at the end of the driveway …and even a studio for my painting" Ianto pointed to an alcove room at the top of the house, "three stories if you incline the studio. A lift … it's been kitted out for an elderly woman who lived here until she was eighty something. Her family just want a quick sale now she's in a home as it's been sitting or a while. It needs work but…"

"Can we afford it?"

"Exactly. I can. I can afford it outright, no mortgage and the money I get from my commissioned pieces I still have to do … we will live here comfortably. I have at least five years of work ahead of me … some of my clients offering repeat orders as well … so …"

"What about Jack?"

"Who?" Ianto walked away, his face drooping for a moment to betray his pain still there but he stood watching those kids tumbling and laughing with renewed strength.

Fuck Jack Harkness. She could have him.

Ianto was needed here, even if Jack didn't want him anymore.

..

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming Mister Jones" the lawyer was polite, his own lawyer shaking his hand and calling him by a first name . Good. They know one another. Ianto just wanted it over with. "For a start, my client would like an opportunity to have a private conversation with your..."

"My client has no desire for that. He is busy, can only give this meeting an hour tops. Let's just get on with it shall we?"

Ianto settled and looked at the window, the floor… the table… not the man across from him who looked dishevelled and broken. Should have thought of the consequences sooner old man. More than once Jack started to talk, hesitatingly saying his name as he reached across the table but Ianto never broke his resolve. It hurt like hell if you are wondering … like having your skin peeled back without pain meds. But he had learnt at an early age not to show emotion as it only invites pain. Ianto had never thought of Jack like his Da before and that hurt too. Closing himself off to the only happiness he had known. For those kids … he had to. For them.

"Well … that is a fair offer… Ianto?"

Ianto realised his lawyer was talking to him so he finally tore his eyes from the skyline to look at him "Huh?"

"Do you agree to these terms?" his lawyer slid a piece of paper over with numbers and items on it. The beach house? They had four properties and he was offering one? The one Ianto had chosen and was least used? The one Jack jokingly called the shed as it was at least half the price of any of the others? The one he had taken that slut to? Ianto didn't care. Whatever. She probably fucked him in all of them anyway.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever he wants. I don't care. Just… whatever. If that is what I am worth to him … I don't care. As long as he is happy. One of us should be" Ianto looked out the window again as Jack made a small noise in his throat, seeing how broken Ianto was but not fully realising the depth of it until now.

Ianto didn't have time for this.

Rhiannon was waiting for him to pick her up from the hospital.

Her time was more precious now.

For them.


	7. have you ever seen the rain on a sunny day?

******WARNING ... DEATH AHEAD ********

.

7

The kids loved their new school, excitedly talking to Ianto and Rhiannon about the friends they had made on their very first day, their eyes wide with happiness. Ianto watched Rhiannon drinking in their happiness like it was morphine … that was in the cabinet for later.

It was like the doctor telling her had somehow defeated her more than the fucking cancer with her slowly winding down more each day. Months. Maybe Christmas? Not looking that way and they both knew it in the silent glances and soft hand holding on the sofa like lovers more than siblings.

He was losing his sister.

She was not inactive though, Johnny was served his papers and quickly signing away the kids as he wanted not part of them. Ianto able to adopt them privately as she wept with relief that at least they were safe now.

It was late one afternoon, the kids down at the stream with their dog when she started to talk and he knew it was coming …knew it was coming... but my… it was horrible.

"I left a letter by me bed with the instructions for my funeral. I know you … not too flouncy. Just a simple coffin and some flowers. No big speeches or anything. Private like, you and the kids, yeah? Pop me in the hole and go let them have maccas in town. Yeah?"

"I will miss you"

"I know Teddy … I will miss you too. But … I will try to visit. Promise" she grinned "Him too … the fucker. Well, both fuckers. I will haunt their arses."

Ianto laughed softly, trying to stave off the tears as he asked what she needed him to "What's the latest?"

"The Chemo isn't working, the time they hoped to get me is not worth this pain. I have decided to stop. The kids don't need to see me get eaten alive like this. They don't deserve their last memories of me to be some zombie dying slowly and horribly with her hair gone and sallow skin. I sat looking around me at the others and … I do not want them to remember me like that." She sighed "I've decided it's time. While they are happy, it's all good and they will move on."

"And me?"

"What about you ya Muppet. God, so needy" she fake scolded then burst into tears as he gathered her into his arms.

"OK" he whispered "OK. It will be OK. They are mine, this place is mine and we will be OK. Maybe not grand sometimes… but OK. It will get better."

"Thank you. For everything sweetheart."

"Don't be silly. Those first years of my life, you were there to save me. My turn now." He choked out "It's OK. I forgive you for what you are going to do and have no idea what that is."

"Best defence" she smiled, kissing him as a loving sibling does.

Ianto sat holding her until the chill came into the air and he called the kids to come inside, it was pizza night.

Rhiannon wanted pizza.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood in the bedroom window looking out over the back field, the kids in the distance running with that bloody dog. It was early morning and they were already up and away, as kids are in the summer months and he envied them that.

He turned to face the bed, Rhiannon still and serene as he had found her that morning, the pill bottles beside her empty, as was the flask of good whiskey. She had gone quietly, politely without fuss. Looked good. He sighed.

He walked to the phone and called the local police, once again softly cursing her for making him come to this country as a teenager… as she dragged him here once she married her bloody Johnny and he got this mad job at the docks here paying twice what it did back home in Wales. Cursed her for bringing him to where he finished out his schooling with Jack Harkness. Cursed her for leaving him now with all this mess. Cursed her for being all he had in the world … bar those kids.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb, this is Ianto Jones as 13 Hope Springs Road….yes sir….yes the old Pettigrew place….yes… me sister is dead. Died in the night….yes….no…. overdose. She has…ah…had cancer. She's taken a soft exit" Ianto took a breath, startled to find himself weeping "Sorry…a bit sad here…ah…yes. Please do."

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her cold hand for a while, then rose to head downstairs to meet the local sheriff and his team. He was bringing the local coroner as well. Good. Get this over with. Ianto sat at the table with her medical records for the coroner and looked over the grass through the open back door at the blips in the distance that were her children.

His children.

Then reluctantly he rose and whistled to them across the field.

They needed to see her. Say goodbye. He had to give them this one last memory, her hair brushed by him and looking serene.

What a horrible day.

At least it was done.


	8. Blue?

It was a week later, he looked up from the table at a rap of knuckles on the doorframe to find a handsome young man leaning against the frame looking at him with interest.

"Howdy."

"Oh my god, you actually say that?" Ianto asked with amusement "And a cowboy hat too no less?"

"Got a horse too" the man was equally amused, flicking a thumb in the direction of a large bay standing by the fence eating some grass.

"Oh my god! A cowboy. Finally, my bucket list is complete" Ianto smiled, walking out to look at the horse.

"I am Hayden. Everyone calls me Blue. I come to ask about the field out back. Old Missus P let me hay it. You gonna bale it, or can I?"

"Bale it."

"Bale it … turn it to hay for the winter feed for stock. Gets a good price, the old girl was happy to let me have it all for a percentage." He smiled as he looked Ianto up and down, liking what he saw.

"Well … whatever your agreement was … sure. I don't care. Do it, I was worrying about what to do with it." Ianto sighed. "Was getting high enough to be a fire risk."

"Well … I can run my horses on it sometimes too, if ya like. Missus P didn't mind that either. I breed them." He winked "Horses."

"I like horses." Ianto smiled back then heard the distant brakes of the school bus "Ah. That's the kids home."

"Kids?"

Ianto stepped down from the porch and walked to the end of the house, waving as the kids bolted up the driveway yahooing, the dog smashing out of the house to race and bowl them over.

"A boy and a girl. Nice. And a missus? … whoever ya are?"

"No. I am Ianto Jones. Those are my niece and nephew … my wards. No missus. No mister either. Nope. I am it." Ianto stopped talking as he nervously grinned at the handsome man who was clearly eyeing him up.

"A mister. Was?"

"Yes. Didn't work out. Seems I was too boring for him" Ianto shrugged "But I like boring. Works for me."

"What is that accent?"

"Welsh."

"Ah. Really? Nice. Ok … I will bring the tractor tomorrow to cut it, then a few days a week I will come and thresh it …ah…. Turn it over to dry then I will bring the industrial bailer and turn it into feed."

"OK Blue. Nice to meet you" Ianto held out his hand, the warm clasp friendly and firm. Ianto liked that. He watched those blue denim arse cheeks rise and settle in the saddle, then tore his gaze to two twinkling green eyes.

Green. Not blue. For some reason that was comforting. But… why did they call him Blue?

"See ya"

Ianto waved and then the kids were there, waiting to know who that was, what was for tea and did he have any glue. Glue? What? Ianto was rushed inside for a homework project and forgot about the cowboy.

For a moment or two.

.

.

.

.

"That is amazing"

Ianto almost had a heart attack, the man in the doorway had entered so quietly and Ianto so engrossed in his work that the voice made him squeak as he swung to look at Blue with shock.

"Shit. Sorry. I did call out."

"Sorry. I do get focused when painting" Ianto laughed nervously. The painting of the back field was perfect, apart from the tree line he was struggling with. He knew he would get it, just the colours of the leaves changing making him pause to repaint

"Like I said … that is amazing" Blue stepped into the room and the smell of him was intoxicating, Ianto swallowing as he stepped back letting Blue see the part of the painting that his body had been shielding. A horse. A bay.

"Bonnet!" Blue said with delight, recognising his own horse.

"I am in between commissioned works and sometimes a reset by painting something different helps me refocus on the next portrait or whatever. I like this view" Ianto shrugged.

"Nice. So … if I find myself in one I can take it to mean you like this view too?"

Ianto was a bit taken back by the blatant flirting and knew he was not used to it, so he smiled "Well … who knows. I have to get to know you first, I appreciate the hidden flaws as well as the beauty of something."

"Well … I must have one flaw somewhere" Blue frowned "Don't' know though. My Ma says I am pretty perfect."

Ianto smiled as he turned back to his painting and added a splash of red to a few more trees then looked out the window and sighed "It changes daily. I love looking out this window at the field. So much life."

"I heard about your sister … she lived here too. I am sorry to hear about her passing. Wish I had known before coming here all yelling and bullishness. Had I known I would have been more polite."

"Oh please! I am sick of polite. Everyone scared to say anything for fear of me bursting into tears like some mills and boon heroine. Rhiannon had cancer, her death a release for her. The kids are fine, adjusting and so am I" Ianto replied with a soft smile, looking out to see blips moving fast "Speaking of which, here come the madness."

"Well … better go down and say hello" he winked and was gone, soon downstairs with excited kids who knew he would let them ride his horse. Carefully of course.

Ianto stood a long time watching them down below as they all talked and laughed, paying and growing.

He did like that man.


	9. muddying the waters

Ianto was not sure how he found him … probably that bloody detective… but Jack Bloody Harkness was standing on the front porch banging on the door and Ianto didn't know if he should ignore him or tell him to fuck off. Or maybe run out the back door and hide in the hay bales scattered around the field? He grinned at himself for the childish thoughts and sighed, walking down to open the inner door, the security door still closed "Yes?"

"Ianto! Thank god! I have been going up and down this bloody road for hours. Do you have any idea how many houses are out here?" Jack said with obvious relief "Hey. Um… I was not sure of your exact address so … I have your birthday present here."

Ianto stared at Jack with open confusion "what?"

"Your birthday. Last week. I sent it but it came back so … I bring it. Here." Jack said as he shook a box at Ianto "Gonna let me in?"

Ianto was about to speak when he felt a warmth behind him and knew without turning who it was, Blue leaning against Ianto possessively as he stared out at Jack "who is that?"

"This is Jack."

"Jack?"

"My ex."

"Oh. That his name?" Blue screwed his face up as he hugged Ianto to him "I never asked did I. Sorry, suppose I should care. Hello…. Jack!"

Jack blinked with surprise, then a voice called out "Uncle Jack?"

Jack tuned to see Mica running for him and he knelt to welcome her "Hey princess."

"Hi Uncle Jack. You didn't come to bury mama. Why did you not come to bury mama?"

"Mica!" Ianto said with horror, opening the screen to grab her in "Go find David and tell him you can have an icy-block each."

Jack rose and looked at Ianto with horror "What is she talking about?"

"Rhiannon died." Ianto said softly "Thank you for the gift but… I really did not want one. Um …"

Ianto hesitated, not sure what to do next so Jack took the opportunity to push past him into the house where he looked around with interest, then followed the children's voices.

"DAVID!"

"UNCLE!"

Ianto stood looking after him, then at Blue who was looking annoyed as well "Jack and I were together for a long time. Years. The kids have known him since they were born, not fair to block them … I … well. Awkward."

"Why did you break up?" Blue hissed.

"He had someone else" Ianto said, not wanting to say too much as he sighed and walked down the hallway to find Jack sitting with the kids, listening as they talked about their school and friends.

"And Blue. Blue is cool. He has horses, can you ride horses Uncle Jack?"

"Yes Davy, I can" Jack smiled as he watched the children, his eyes seeming to drink them in and Ianto felt a spike of annoyance. He didn't want kids. Why pretend now.

"Jack … we were about to head into town" Ianto said with as little annoyance as he could muster.

"Yes, we are going to get some pizza. A family thing" Blue said defiantly and Ianto tried not to notice Jack's face change, then he glanced at Ianto.

"And when did you find this place?"

Ianto bristled "After Rhiannon's cancer got too bad to ignore. Long after you decided my net worth in our relationship was less than a fifth of your fortune you gained during our ten years of …well … clearly nothing at all."

"Ianto…"

"You brought the gift, saw the kids… I would like you to leave now" Ianto said with growing confidence as he watched Blue nod his agreement. Jack was clearly shocked by this dismissal and he was outside before he realised he was out.

"Ianto … I hoped we could talk…I would…"

"Maybe another time Jack, yeah? Like Blue said … we have plans"

Ianto watched Jack walk slowly back to his car and felt a strange twisting in his gut.

Damn it.

He ws still in love with him.

.

.

.

.

.

The kids were in a food coma, the TV on as Ianto settled on the sofa. He had thought Blue was gone but the toilet flushed and Blue appeared in the doorway, then to Ianto's surprise he entered and settled on the sofa in Rhiannon's spot.

"I really enjoyed today" Blue said softly "thanks for sharing time with me. I appreciate tht."

"Well … you are welcome" Ianto replied with delight, a rare thing indeed to be thanked for something.

The kiss was a surprise as well, warm and insistent, Blue moulding against him as they kissed, then Ianto felt Blue's hand on his thigh and he drew back, glancing at the kids.

"Sorry…sorry. Not in front of them … Jack and me never…"

"I am not him. You are not the man he knew either. It's OK to start a new rule" Blue whispered, another kiss that seemed demanding and Ianto felt himself respond as his dick woke from a long slumber to ask what the hell was happening.

Yes.

What the hell.

Ianto rose from the sofa and walked to the kitchen as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

What the hell was happening? It felt so…so… wrong.

"Hey... too much too soon. I get it" Blue said as he followed Ianto away from the kids "Sorry. I pushed too hard. I get it. I can wait. You know… you are worth the wait, right?"

Ianto accepted another kiss, this one soft and full of promise then Blue winked, walked from the house and Ianto stood staring at the now silent kitchen.

He didn't know how he felt anymore.


	10. flailing

The sports day was going well, David already winning a running heat and Ianto was well pleased. Blue had turned up to cheer the kids on as well, his hands on attitude of hugging, yelling encouragement and cheering wildly not lost on anyone as people started point and whisper. Ianto considered and decided he didn't care. Not like he was a widow or anything, he was allowed something nice.

Then Jack's voice rang out over the sports field.

"COME ON MIMI!" Jack roared, Ianto looking over with shock as Mica waved happily before running to finish second, Jack cheering as he ran to hug her and congratulate her on a good job.

"Jack."

"Hey. Hope you don't mind, they invited me the other day. I've not been at one of these in years. The studio took my time and I've missed so much of their school time" Jack smiled "Hi Blue."

"Hello" Blue frowned as he glanced between Ianto and Jack.

"UNCLE!"David called out and Jack glanced over, then turned back to Ianto.

"gotta go, nice to see you" he took off to cheer for the boy and Ianto watched him go with confusion. Blue pulling him aside.

"Did you know he was coming?"

"No. I had no idea the kids told him" he assured Blue "I was happy to spend the day with you. Come on … let's not let him spoil it, it is about the kids after all, yeah?"

Blue nodded as he let Ianto pull him towards the hotdog stand, glancing back as Jack made a show of gushing over the kids.

.

.

.

.

"Come on, you will never sleep if you get this excited" Ianto scolded as he tried to settle Mica in Rhiannon's bed. Since her death, the children had begged to sleep her room each night, clearly marking this as their room now.

"But I can't see my trophy from here" the little girl whined and Ianto sighed as he pulled it to the edge of the desk "OK. Thank you Uncle."

"Now… reading for fifteen minutes only then I come and snatch your light away" he said with fake evilness, her smile soft as he walked away and left David already snoring beside her. He contemplated the happy faces, the lack of sorrow and Rhiannon hadn't been mentioned once.

He was just settling on his own bed with a book before he noticed something missing from his room. He lowered the book and looked around the book to the end of the bed to find the spot empty. His usually attentive dog was not there. He rose to check for her, each room empty, including the now sleeping children's.

Finally he stepped outside "MYFANWY!"

He waited for her bark.

Nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

Next morning she was still not back and Ianto was worried now. He waved the kids off to school and promised he would go looking for her down at the creek hoping she had not caught her collar in a branch or something. He had heard horror stories of dogs choking or hanging and wished his brain didn't go to bad places like that. God, what if she drowned? Could she swim?

He walked the steam's edges for an hour or so then looked up as he heard a horse approaching, "Blue! Hey. I've lost Myf. Have you seen her at all?"

"No. I'll ring the ranger, see if he picked her up or a neighbour caught her or something" he said as he pulled his phone out of his breast pocket and started to call around Ianto was touched to see Blue concerned as well, telling people his 'dear friend' has lost his good dog.

"Well … I've walked the entire area and she is not here. No tracks… no sign of her" Ianto sighed as he walked over to reach out and without thinking he took hold of Blue's ankle. "I am really worried now."

Blue got off the horse and held Ianto against him "Hey. Don't' worry love. We will find her. A dog that big and unusual? No one else around here has one. Come on … she chased a rabbit or something, got lost. She will find her own scent, come home."

"I hope so" Ianto sighed feeling nervous now as he clung to Blue and enjoyed the comfort for a moment.

"Come on, let's get to the house in case the silly-billy is on the porch like nothing is wrong?" he laughed as they walked hand in hand back towards the house. She was not there and Ianto was starting to panic now.

"We can't lose her. She was Rhiannon's mutt. God, the kids will break their heart and…well… I am sort of fond of her too … what do we do?" Ianto turned to Blue with wide eyes and Blue kissed him softly.

"Don't worry. I got this. You go inside and make a coffee, settle. I will drive around and ask if anyone saw her … OK?"

Ianto sat back at the table and nervously waited for him to return, watching the clock as he knew the bus might beat him home and he would be forced to tell the kids their dog… their last thing they had with their Mama was gone. Then came the sound of the bus and Ianto felt his throat closing up as he tried to think of ways to break it, their laughter making it worse.

Then came the bark and Blue scolding softly that he thinks that's enough licking. Licking? Ianto raced to find the dog bouncing around the kids as Blue stood back with his arms folded.

"Guess who I found" Blue called out to Ianto who strode over, kids be dammed and took this man's face in his hands, kissing him forcefully.

"My hero." Ianto whispered, slightly disappointed that there hadn't been …. More … in the kiss. Still. Early days, he had to stop comparing him to Jack.

Jack.

Sigh.

* * *


	11. smashing happiness

"Apparently the locals all call him Blue as in 'once in a blue moon' they say" the detective told Jack as they sat in Jack's trailer on the set, "From what I could find out, which isn't much as it's a tight knit community… he has a rare temper like a blue moon. Not seen often but when he goes… he goes supernova."

"So watch my back" Jack sighed.

"Look, if he has set his sights on Ianto maybe you need to accept that this is how it is now. Times change, people change and it looks like he is happy" the detective shrugged "even with his sister's suicide."

"What suicide" Jack said with surprise "He said she had cancer."

"She did. The nasty kind. She took her own life after giving up on treatment. He is the one who found her body" the detective read his report, "No sign of foul play. She definitely took her own way out."

"Jesus" Jack rubbed his face "All that time … I was walking around with my finger up my butt when Ianto needed me most. No wonder he was distracted and upset. Selfish… arseholey selfish me."

.

.

.

.

"Come on, the twilight market is the best one" Blue was pleading, the kids along with him as Ianto tired to find a reason that they could not go. He didn't go to the village much, preferring his solitude but saw how much it meant to the kids so he sighed and nodded.

They were enjoying the stalls and then found the food stalls. Ianto letting the kids indulge as they had slimmed down since he had been in charge of their diets. The ice-cream was nice, Ianto not really a fan of the stuff as it gave him a headache. Blue held a spoonful out to him and laughed as Ianto reared back with a look of horror like it was poison, then accepted the spoonful quickly, making faces as he ate it, unable to lie as he admitted it was lovely.

Blue stole a kiss and agreed, with a wink.

"Look, isn't that Jack?" Blue said, Ianto turning to look with both confusion and to his surprise … hope. It wasn't Jack, didn't' look anything like him and Ianto looked at Blue with confusion to find him staring at him intently. Ianto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, uncomfortable now.

"That's nothing like him."

"Oh. Same stupid coat I guess" Blue frowned, "you looked hopeful there for a second."

"For the kids. I thought he had remembered for them for a change. Of course… he has not" Ianto snorted, surprised again with the way Blue had reacted. Then Blue seized him and tried to kiss him. Right there in the middle of the market making Ianto twist away with shock. "Hey. I don't do PDAs … you know that, I told you I don't like it."

"Come on, just kidding" Blue smiled, "So touchy."

Ianto had heard that before, the voice eerily similar with the American drawl and he found himself frowning at Blue for the first time.

"Come on. Don't pout lover" Blue crooned, trying again to kiss him. This time when Ianto tried to get away Blue seized his wrist and twisted, Ianto taken with pain and confusion as Blue got his kiss then released him. "See? The sky didn't fall."

Blue walked away as Ianto rubbed his wrist with growing confusion. Blue had never acted like this, god … they had never even done more than a kiss or to. He was acting like they were lovers or something.

Why was he acting so possessive?

And why did it not feel right?

Ianto knew deep down why.

It was Jack.

Always Jack.

Only Jack.

The Bastard!

.

.

.

.

They got home and Ianto turned to Blue at the door, blocking him from entering "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it but … I am so tired. I think I will call it a night."

Blue stared at Ianto and for a movement Ianto had an irrational fear that he might get angry but he smiled softly "sure. You do look tired. Go have a good soak in the bath and have a good sleep. Those little ones are basically asleep where they are standing."

He didn't even try to steal a kiss.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was soon soaking in the bathtub, the bubbles a surprise he didn't know he needed but Mica had slid into the bathrooms and he had stood with his robe clutched around him as she scolded him for having a 'boring' bath and added her own bubble bath.

Now he found it was indeed … not boring. The bath fizzer things he could feel exploding around his buttocks made him giggle softly to himself.

Myfanwy was flopped on the bathmat and he was wondering how to encourage her to move so he could get out when the sound of breaking glass had her flying form the room braying like a hound from hell, Ianto cursing as the bathmat went skidding along with her and he stepped on the cold tiles.

He wondered which child was out of bed dropping drinking glasses when another smash, this time louder had him rethinking the cause of the noise.

He ran downstairs, passing the children huddled on the top step of the stairs with wide eyes as he tied his robe and headed into the front room where both picture windows were blown in.

The rocks were large and Ianto knew they were from his own stream.

What the hell?

He called Blue with shaking hands.


	12. Jack sees Blue's true colours

Blue checked everywhere. No sign of whomever did this and he headed inside to wait with Ianto for the local handyman to come cover the windows until morning. The sheriff came, took photos, shrugged and said it was likely local youths who didn't like newcomer. Left. After the handyman was done Blue stood and walked him to the door, slipping money into his hand and turning to Ianto with a reassuring smile.

"Look. No funny business being suggested but… maybe I should stay" Blue offered, then watched Ianto grow defensive and smiled softly "On the sofa. I know you are strung out but Jesus … I am not about to jump your bones. OK? Here. Right here by the windows so nothing bad can come through."

Ianto was too tired to argue, nodding as he headed upstairs and he found the two children huddled in his bed with large eyes, smiling softly at them as he closed and locked the bedroom door before climbing in with them, the bloody dog on the end.

..

.

.

.

Next morning the glazier came, someone else Blue knew well and was laughing with as he replaced the window.

"What happened?" Mica asked, remembering last night.

"Birds" Blue said, answering for Ianto "Silly birds can't see in the dark and crashed into the windows. We are replacing them with safety glass so it's going to be OK now."

Ianto smiled at him with open gratitude as Blue smiled and leaned in for a kiss that Ianto evaded, still confused. Blue cleared his throat and looked back at the kids with a wink like it had been nothing. Then they heard a vehicle roaring up the drive.

Jack was out of the SUV and striding toward the house, his face pale as he shouted Ianto's name and Ianto came out to the patio doors.

"Thank god. The gossip in town is that your place was attacked last night. Missus Gerggus told me when I got up for breakfast. Are you OK?" Jack asked with raw emotion "Jesus Ianto. Are the kids OK?"

"You are staying at the B&B? I thought you went home" Ianto was surprised.

Blue stepped out behind Ianto and slid that hand around Ianto's' waist again, eyeballing Jack as he said softly to Ianto "The town would not know yet. How the hell does he? They wouldn't tell him anything … not an outsider."

Ianto stepped away from Blue and went to move towards Jack when one of the kids called out and Jack sighed "You must have been terrified here alone with the kids. At least tell me what this costs. I'll pay for it. Are you insured?"

"Don't' worry Jacko" Blue smiled "We have it all in hand. And he wasn't alone. I was here. I can take care of him, even if you can't."

Jack's face changed as he looked at the man slipping his hand into Ianto's and looking at Jack with a satisfied smirk and Jack stepped back, hurt now.

"You know… I didn't sleep with her. You know that right? Those stills for the show were with at least eight crew around us fixing lighting and shit. Different locations for ideas … I never thought to tell you about the beach house … All I did was lay with her for the stills and you acted like I betrayed you or something. Me. The supposedly 'only man for you' and yet… look at this."

Jack turned on his heel and stormed off, Ianto turning to race to the kitchen as something crashed on the floor and a child yelled.

Blue saw his chance and followed Jack as Jack made a call on his cellophane "Hi it's me. I hate talking to machines, you know I do but…"

"Hey!" Blue roared and Jack turned, the phone still in his hand "You know… it might be easiest for him of you just leave… Just go. He doesn't need you. He has me now!"

"You don't know what Ianto likes let alone needs" Jack replied calmly "I don't know what your game is here but you can't have a drink with me at the local early last night and commiserate, then come here and try to take my man."

"Your man? No chuckles. You listen to me" Blue stepped in close as he eyeballed Jack "In a few months, when I am balls deep in him and he is groaning and writhing around me … he will not even remember your fucking name. It will be mine he uses as he begs me to fuck him hard. Fuck him good. So why don't you fuck off before you find a rock in your fucking skull. I have plenty more!"

"More?" Jack stood transfixed with shock as Blue snarled, then Jack remembered a conversation with someone else later in the night and said "I know why they call you Blue Moon. You seldom lose your temper but when you do … you go supernova. Is that it? Can't get in his pants? You know I am the only man that he ever laid with right? He's not gay… just… we fit."

"Fuck off before I cut your fucking brakes" Blue snarled, "You think I can't? Think again. I know where you are staying and you could wake up with a fucking knife in your chest you mother…"

"BLUE" Ianto roared from the porch "Leave him alone. Come on … the hotcakes are getting cold."

"Hear that hero? My hotcakes is calling me." Blue leered "Now fuck off then. He's mine. I've put too much into this to just walk away now. It's your fault really … you handed him to me on a silver platter with that bitch."

Jack watched the man walk back to the house as Ianto shooed him inside than Jack softly closed the call. Looking at the phone for a while before getting in the SUV and driving off.

What more could he do?


	13. Ianto starts to see the cracks

Blue stayed the entire day, being a Sunday the kids were excited to not have a boring day but Ianto noticed David seemed slightly withdrawn so when he could, he took him aside.

"Hey. You OK?"

"Uncle Jack left."

'Yes. He wasn't needed." Ianto said gently "He came to make sure we were Ok and we were so …"

"I wanted to talk to him. Why can't we have some time with him now? He's my uncle too. Just because you don't love him anymore… doesn't mean I don't" David wrenched his arm away and headed for the stairs, Ianto still kneeing with a look of shock when Blue seized the child and shook him.

"Don't talk to your father like that. You apologise right bloody now!" he said into the child's face "That was uncalled for and you know it!"

"BLUE!" Ianto rushed to extract the child, shocked that he had reacted like this and David ran up the stairs to his room yelling that Ianto was not his Da as Ianto stared at Blue.

"I think maybe you should leave now."

"What?"

"I think … I think I need a moment of two with them alone to settle things down. I appreciate everything, I really do but… I think I need to unruffle my feathers as it were." Ianto tried to be warm about it, reaching out to stroke Blue's arm as he talked "Just the afternoon off. You must have things better to do."

He expected Blue to go, to take the hint. He did not expect Blue to look like he had just run over his puppy. Now he felt bad, the pain on the man's face raw as he sighed "Sure. Sick of me already are you?"

Ianto laughed, stepping closer do their bodies touched "Look. Jack is the only man I have never been with. This will take time, ya know? I do enjoy your company and there are feelings here but they are still new. Give me time to accept them and reason out what they are. OK? I don't do well with rushing."

Blue looked at Ianto long and hard then nodded "Well … OK."

Then he seized Ianto, slamming him against the wall as he kissed him savagely and then yelped, leaping back as Ianto bit his bottom lip and he stood with his hand over his mouth staring at Ianto with surprise. He raised his hand like he might strike him then lowered it as he stepped back another step.

"I said… no!" Ianto knew he was shaking now, anger overriding the fear as he stared the man down making him take yet another step back "Please leave!"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to come on so…"

"NOW!"

Blue stormed off and Ianto slid down the wall, shaking with fear as he looked up the stars at the closed bedroom door. David had been afraid, desperate to evade the man. But not surprised.

Ianto headed up the stairs, calling softly "He's gone now."

The door cracked open and David appeared though the crack "Go away. I don't wanna talk."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not this time" came a faint reply and the door slammed shut again, Ianto left outside on the landing with more confusion than ever. Hopefully David would talk to his Grief Councillor tomorrow …whatever the hell that had been, it was not nice.

Ianto wondered yet again if he was cut to for this.

And was Blue too much too soon?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was painting. A commissioned piece of someone's great grandmother or something, the prim lady staring angrily at the camera as Ianto tried to recreate her on canvas in a less angry stance. The woman from his mind did seem softer, more welcoming in a way and he hoped to finish this one soon. He hated working with old photos.

He heard faint laughter and he stood, walking to the window to look out over the field. Mica was on that bloody horse again, Blue leading her around as she talked excitedly to him. Great … so much for the day off from him then. Some retreat. David was nowhere to be seen and Ianto again wondered why they were fracturing there. The councillor had shrugged whe Ianto had asked the other day about his moods and whispered that whatever was eating at him, he would not share.

Ianto sat and decided to check his messages, Jack's voice making him reach out to delete it but he froze as he heard Blue's voice in the distance. His hand was hanging in midair as he heard the exchange from the morning, Jack's pain and Blue's animosity. He let the hand drop to his knee as the recording finished.

What the hell was that shit?

Ianto rose and walked out to see the truck sitting in the back yard. He had driven here? He hadn't heard it arrive... or leave that morning when Blue stormed out actually. So where did the horse come from? He must have driven here last night, walked home to fetch that horse here to graze for a few days for Mica? Ianto walked over to the truck and touched the bonnet. Cold, stone cold. Ianto came to the conclusion that Blue had left on foot the night before, leaving it behind. Retuned on foot, then left on foot ... then came back on horseback today. He had not heard it's arrival last night. Had he coasted down the driveway with the lights off? It didn't make sense.

"HEY!"

Ianto watched them approach and Mica's face was flushed as she rode the small grey.

"Look Uncle. Blue got me a horse to ride!"

"Now the hay is done, the leftover grass can be enjoyed so I brought over one of my smaller rides for Mimi to enjoy while he enjoyed the grass. We can keep him here. I offered David one too but he's in a snot this morning. You know… you really need to talk to him about manners" Blue said conversationally, and then patted Ianto's arse and led the horse back into the middle of the field with Mica on the back. Ianto tried not to bristle but he was conflicted as shit. Ianto watched them then turned back to the truck.

And the river stones on the back identical to those that came though his windows.

He was starting to get an idea that rivalled one of Jack's movie plots and he didn't like it one single fucking bit. Not one bit.

He went to find David.

He needed answers.

.

.

.

.

"But why can't I come live with you instead" David was hissing down the phone and Ianto stopped in the doorway to listen with shock "I don't wanna be here anymore. Uncle is busy, Mica gets all the attention and Blue is a prick."

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"No. No. I am not. Really, I did give him a chance but … he came into my room the other night and he…he…scared me. He held me down and said he was the man of the house and I had to stop being a whiney little brat. He said Myfanwy might get hurt if I didn't do what he wanted. I was scared and cried so he stopped but …I was sacred Uncle Jack. He…he…he put his hands under the covers and…"

Into felt his world tip as he clutched at the doorframe and felt bile rumbling up from his gut as his taunts to his sister came home to roost.

So …. You DID choose our Da all over again.


	14. time to stand up Jack

They sat with matching hot chocolates as Ianto watched the horse in the distance being led about the field by a happy little girl. David was watching his uncle's face.

"When I was little… like your age. My Da hurt me. I don't talk of it … it felt…wrong and I was ashamed because I knew it was wrong but not why" Ianto let it settle as he took a sip "He used to touch me in a way that made me feel… icky. It was horrible. My mama found out and we tried to leave him. He found us trying to get way and…and … he killed her. Thing is … mama stayed all that time because she had cancer. Like your mama. She was fighting it and still strong but was scared taking us away would leave us all alone if she died. Your mama was scared of that too but had what our Mama didn't. A brother. I am here David. You can tell me anything and no matter how big, small or… hard it is … I will listen to it. I am the back-up plan now."

IT came in a rush. Blue being brutish, scary and more than once holding David against a wall threatening him, then the bedroom incident. Ianto was relieved to hear that it was only that once, only the one time he had entered his bedroom and touched him. His hand had not gone inside the PJs he had touched him through. Cupped his little dick and balls as he leered at him in the dark. A threat … not a sexual desire but a vicious threat of pain. Ianto knew he would take a long time to forgive himself for not seeing this, for not protecting his child better.

He considered options and then rang the only person that could help now.

.

.

.

.

.

"UNCLE JACK!" Mica screamed, running for Jack who was crouched in the driveway with his arms wide open. His brother Gray was with him and as Jack cuddled his niece the younger version slid around him to meet Blue, the two evenly matched men almost body slamming one another in the driveway. Considering the fact Gray usually sides with his mother in the 'Ianto' stakes, it was a surprise to find him ready to rumble. Jack had already been on his way, heading back from the airport in the city with Gray when David had rung and had driven so fast Gray was still massaging his hand that had been cramped around the suicide strap.

"Hi" Gray said calmly "I'm Gray."

Blue blinked as he stared at the handsome young man, oozing confidence and charisma like his brother but also…also something different. Something Blue recognised. Something he had in his own stance. Threat.

"Why don't you fuck off" Gray hissed with the smile still in place "I am a soldier. Just back from Iran and not happy to hear about you poaching here. I am a sniper ya know … it means I can pick you off your horse anywhere… anytime… you would not even know you were dead, gone before your body hits the dirt fucker!"

Blue stepped back, "You will be sorry you did that."

"Don't think so" Gray snorted, turning his back on the man and walking away with Mica on his hip as he waved to Dave who watched from the porch. Gray went over to the horse to let Mica preen a little. Blue stormed to his truck and took off in a roaring dirt spatter that spooked the horse, Mica crying out as it tore the reins from her hands and bolted, leaving her standing there with tears.

Gray walked after the horse that stopped further down the driveway as Jack picked Mica up and carried her inside, Ianto waiting with David.

"Is he gone?"

"For now" Jack sat with Mica in his lap "Someone has sore hands. Nothing broken and the skin is not even broken, just a scare. Got any liniment?"

"Even better. I have an icy-block here she can hold onto" Ianto smiled as he produced one, her face lighting up as her hands were forgotten and she was soon sucking away with David as Jack sat watching the children.

"Ianto. I…"

"Not now. Not here, not in front of them" Ianto said softy "After. OK? Later when this is over with and I have time to focus on the words. I do not want emotion to get in the way of the things I need to say to you ... and the things I need to hear."

"Fair enough" Jack smiled, then looked down the hallway though the front door with interest "that the sheriff coming at great knots?"

"Yep. He ran straight for his phone" Gray snorted "Come on kids. Can you pop upstairs and get washed up? Don't come down until I call you and we can go to town from some pizza. OK?"

The kids yelled as they took off up the stairs and Gray yelled "I mean it. Don't come down 'till I call you!"

"YES UNCLE GRAY!"

Gray sat with a wide grin "I forgot how fun they are. Only seeing them at Christmas was never enough."

The sheriff knocked and Ianto answered "Come on in. Not locked."

"Hello there Ianto. Mister Harkness." The sheriff tipped his hat, something that Ianto was always amused about.

"Hello sheriff, this is my little brother Gray" Jack motioned to Gray who rose and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet a fellow law enforcement agent" Gray said smoothly "I am FBI but we are all family here, right?"

"FBI. Not a soldier?"

Gray blinked at him, "What gave you that idea? Here, this is my ID."

Gray produced his wallet that indeed had the FBI badge and ID inside, claiming he was in communications and Intel. "I am one of those crazy cats that try to follow people with CCTV and such, trying to map movements. The digital age has changed so much, did you know I can find someone via satellite and follow them all over a city? Of course … the clearance for that is insane and it is only maybe once a week I am asked to liaise on a crime to do so. I start with a body and go back … find the perp and backtrack to where he came from … go forward to follow him as far as I can into the streets. I use photos, CCTV…. Security camera, even ATM cameras … Stop Light cameras … you name it. Uncle Sam can commandeer it for the purposes of solving a crime. You get a certain rush … but of course you know that. On the ground as it were."

The sheriff was smitten, spending a while with coffee and a happy talk with Gray before he looked over at Ianto "Blue Eppers. You've been spending time with him lately. Did anyone warn you he is a bit…."

"Moody?" Ianto snorted "I just told him to leave. He is getting too … pushy. I have made it clear that I am not interested in a relationship but he keeps pushing. It is getting a bit intimidating and ...well ... I am feeling a bit uncomfortable now."

"And he touched me" David said on the stairs, Ianto turning with surprise to find him there. David stepped down and looked at the sheriff "He put his hand on my winker and squeezed until it hurt, tried to kiss me and called me a cry baby because it made me cry. He left my bedroom when I said I was gonna tell Uncle Ianto. I … I don't like him anymore!"

The sheriff didn't look as shocked or surprised as Ianto would have liked and he now felt angry that clearly the community had their suspicions about this man but had not warned him.

"I want him charged!"


	15. a talk

It was a flurry of activity for the next few days. David talking to a local child psychologist, then Mica as well. Ianto was told a more advanced therapist would be brought in to help the kids with their grief and their fear of not only loosing Ianto but Jack who had been shown to not be as strong in their lives as they wanted. Ianto had been trying to save them and …. Look at this. He kicked himself.

He had also invited Jack into the house, the spare room of course. He hadn't asked about those movies Jack was supposed to be making, preferring to pretend it was normal for his ex-lover to be a flatmate for now. The children's delight in having them both was enough to tell him it was the right start.

Gray happy in the other spare room, spending his day out walking the fields. Patrolling for signs of Blue really, Ianto was not stupid enough to pretend he didn't know. But it was comforting to have some back-up.

Blue was still not found, wherever he had run to … Ianto hoped it was to hell where he belonged. It was a week after the initial blow-up and Jack took Ianto to town, into the ice-cream parlour on the corner and they sat, Ianto picking at his chocolate Sunday they both knew he would not eat.

"I feel like a fraud, having ice cream without them" he said after a while.

"We will take a tub home for them. They will not mind" Jack said as he watched Ianto squirm. "Ianto. I want to talk and can I? Please?"

Ianto nodded, still poking at his plate.

"I love you. Love the bones of you and I know you love me. I am grateful for that because even as you are easy to love… I am not. I am a pig. A prick and a short sighted ….a….twat." Jack tried the word and Ianto hid his amusement as British cursing was clearly not a Harkness trait "Ianto. I never slept with Gwen. We were never alone. I admit… I did like it. Not her but … it. Everyone looking, telling us how sexy we looked, it stroked my ego. It did. I got really involved in the character and enjoyed that attention. I didn't see it from your point of view and I forgot the golden rule."

"No sex scenes?"

"Never forget Ianto!" Jack sighed. "I did. For a moment there…. All I could see was my ego, filling the room with fuckery. I lost you. I will never forgive myself you know. Never. I still reach for you in the night. I … there has been no one else. I know it's too late … I fucked up and … I know he… I know he must have been a breath of fresh air after my dark brooding and…"

"No. No. We never…. He never shared my bed either. It didn't feel right" Ianto sighed, pushing back the plate of melted smooch "I don't like men. Always said so. Just you. You are something different to me… like… I can't describe it. Male/female/ horned … I love only you."

"Horned? You mean Horny right?" Jack felt something inside him burst, slumping back as he finally saw he might still have a chance of recovery here if he stopped living in his own arsehole for a moment "Ianto. I love you. I miss you and I would love to spend the rest of my life crawling on my belly like the snake I am to try to show you that. Please?"

Ianto looked at the tablecloth.

"Hello Ianto Love"

Ianto looked up at the waitress who was looking straight at Jack with open interest.

"Bonnie. This is my … Jack. You think you know him? You do. He's a Hollywood star" Ianto smiled "Jack Harkness. He is the reason I came here to hide with my sister. Her cancer making her more important. I came here so she could live her final days happy. Now … now she is gone and Jack is hoping I might want to try again."

"I was an arsehole who didn't know what a good thing I had, not until it was gone. Now I am a kicked puppy trying not to wee on the floor again" Jack pouted and she smiled as that charm hit home.

"Well … you are a welcome improvement to Blue. That is for sure. I dated him in college ya know. Bastard broke me nose. My Pa broke his cheekbone. He doesn't bother me now"

"Good. Your Pa sounds like a good man" Jack informed her.

"He is. There he is, over at the bar" she pointed and Jack looked, surprised to see the old Sheriff sitting there with a sandwich. "Don't' worry … Blue isn't gonna be around anymore. I think Pa found a way to get him out of our hair forever. Good thing too … he still gives me the creeps after all these years. I swear to god, he sometimes still follows me home from town … doesn't speak just… watches me. I didn't tell Pa because I knew he would shoot him or something."

"A good man" Jack declared "You are a good girl with a good role model there."

"Why thank you honey. Shame … all the good ones are taken these days" she sighed.

"Really? Tell me … your Pa is law enforcement. My brother is FBI … you think you could date another man of the law?"

"Oh honey, if he is half as cute as you … he is already in with a date at least!" she winked then sashayed away as Ianto started to laugh softly.

"Trust you. In the middle of a heart-to-heart that Harkness charm switches on for Gray. Well … she is a nice girl and boy can she cook. That pecan pie was hers ya know. She does most of the food in the cabinet." Ianto smiled.

"She can cook? She's in. He has to marry her now" Jack deadpanned, reaching for Ianto's hand. "Do over?"

"I can't keep giving you those" Ianto whispered.

"You won't have to. Not ever again. Just this one more. Please love. We will go to counselling too … I will do whatever it takes. Please. I have been beyond miserable … it was like a death but worse because I caused it. Please."

"No Gwen Cooper!"

"No. Never again. Come on, we draw a line under this and start a new chapter?"

Ianto sat back to consider and Jack held his breath and hoped, the small frown in Ianto's face giving him hope as he knew it usually meant Ianto was going to give in.

"Line."


	16. moving slowly?

"Ianto. There's something we need to talk about" Jack said as he settled at the table for breakfast, the kids almost finished as they got ready for school and he saw Ianto almost panic for a moment then realised how that had sounded "About work."

Ianto relaxed and Jack could have kicked himself for making it sound dire.

"Are you leaving us?" David asked with wide eyes, Jack smiling as he knew they needed to know the score. If the councillor had taught him anything it was to communicate.

"I have to go to Rio for two weeks for a part of the movie to be filmed. Just two weeks, then I will be back for weekly work and hopefully weekends off … and some week days too … the most of the movie to be filmed in the next couple of months before Christmas."

"But you ARE coming back" Mica said sternly.

"Yes princess. I promise. The thing is… Uncle Gray has some holiday time and was wondering if he could keep the spare room and wait around for me while I am gone. Have some time here with you." He said diplomatically, Ianto swinging from the sink to stare at him as they both knew why Gray would take time off and settle in the house like a bloody bodyguard.

Blue.

Still not seen, still out there somewhere and for all his saying it didn't matter, they both knew Ianto was afraid that he might reappear. Gray would be a welcome housemate while Jack was away and he could easily call back for updates without the kids knowing there was a problem. Ianto was touched.

"Well if he is staying I need to change the linens again" Ianto started to fluff and Jack watched as he shooed the kids out the door then shot upstairs. By the time Jack got up there Ianto was already pulling his things about … including Jack's things out of out of the spare room he was in. Jack was confused as Gray was in the other one and wondered if Ianto had misunderstood the timeline.

"Hey, I am not leaving now" Jack laughed.

"No, put your things in my room. You will be there anyway in the end. We both know that … well … you know. When you come home it will all be set up right" Ianto shrugged as he kept moving things and Jack smiled as he helped, nervously placing thing in his side of the bed, like he always did.

"Ianto…"

"Just… little steps yeah?" Ianto glanced at him "Especially with you going away. I know you have to but … I will be nervous the entire time."

"I know. Look … there will be no Gwen. I talked to the studio and one of the concessions to me honouring the contract is that they recast the lead lady. Miranda. You know her, the blonde girl from the series about the dragons. You like her, she is cheeky. I am actually excited to work with her, I think she will be fun. Like working with a little sister." Jack said happily.

"Oh! I remember her. She spilt her drink at the wards and then slipped in it. Oh, she was lovely. She danced with me out back to a Gaga song" Ianto lit up as he recalled the sweet girl who he knew Jack would definitely look at as a little sister to be protected. He felt a little silly for even worrying, he is trying to trust him after all but still … he didn't have to worry about that now.

"Blue's horse is still here but I don't like it." Ianto sighed "I don't want anything of his here. Who is minding his horses while he's gone?"

"He has a cousin or something. I will call in there when I go to meet Gray from the library. We will ask him about coming to get the horse while she is still at school" Jack said then paused.

"What?" Ianto knew his look, it was his …. But wait… look.

"Well … She loves riding so … what if we get her a horse of her own? I would love one too. We could ride together. What do you think? David is more like you, preferring to watch but she is a little spitfire. I think she could do some dressage with the right horse. You know… there is a little local group of kids that do riding, trekking and such … she was telling me her new friend Corrine is on it … she could join and be independent, it's a real club. Adults and teens helping out."

"She never talked to me about that" Ianto was surprised but not hurt by this, he was the parental now. Jack still a friend so conversations were different with him to Ianto's talk of homework and chores.

"We will ask around. The Sheriff might know of a small horse for her first one. Maybe twelve hands or smaller. I will have to sort a stable or barn though, they need proper shelter for winter. A dirt bike for Davy? So he's not jealous? He might like some jumps…." Jack was off with muttering and planning, the children in his thoughts as Ianto sat on the edge of the bed and blinked.

Just like that.

Jack was back. Despite Ianto still feeling there was more to be said … more happened than admitted… It felt better than he thought it would. He better not fuck up again, this life was so right, how could Jack have gone so wrong.

Still.

Line.

Right?

Maybe.


	17. excuse me!

The time passed and Ianto grew comfortable once more, the nightly phone calls to him and the kids full of laughter and stories. Jack was loving it over there, missing them and Mica and David were both excited at the promise of some 'family things' when he gets back. Jack was more of a family man than he had thought he would be. Seems he liked kids after all.

The kids were at school and Gray was doing his 'walk the line' thing so Ianto decided to clear out the attic. He had forgotten they even had one, tucked behind the studio's sofa and arm chair and crammed with god knows what. Tht house had come 'as is' … furnished with the old lady's things there. It had felt strange to throw things out willy-nilly but a lot had already made its way to the dump on the back of Blue's truck… Blue. Let's not think about him. Hmmm?

Ianto pondered the minivan and wondered if getting his own beat up old banger for things like that would be a good idea. He would fit in more with the locals at least. He grinned as he thought of himself as a local farmer with a hat slammed on his head and an arm hanging out the open window. He would draw the line at a cigarette hanging out of his mouth though.

He opened the huge cupboard doors to the back half of the roof area, surprised to find them silent and easy to move … amazed to find it crammed with boxes and windows… he really should take more interest in his own house ya know … it looked to be clean and not as stuffy and closed up as he had first thought.

He was about to lift out the first box to check what it was when he had a strange feeling he could not quite understand, a waft of Rhiannon filling his nostrils and he wondered if he had put some of her things up here while grieving and forgotten he had done so. Lavender. Strong and almost cloying.

He stepped back, closing the doors as his heart thudded in his chest and he looked around the room as he whispered "Rhia?"

He looked at the doors again and then made a decision, walking down the stairs and out of the house into the field. He must have stood there for an hour or more, the floppy hat snatched off a peg at the back door was one of Jack's.

Gray was walking up the small pathway for the stream, grinning as he saw the scarecrow waiting for him and he raised a hand in greeting as he called out "Hey there Worzel Gummige, Jack is due back tomorrow right?"

"I think Blue is in the house" Ianto said without a second thought.

"What?" Gray stopped walking, his hand going to the sidearm he had at his hip. "Why?"

"I don't go into the attic, never have. Decided to start clearing it out and when I opened the doors… I felt … someone might be in there" he said, then pulled a face "Am I being stupid?"

"No. No, you are being cautious" Gray assured him looking at the house "Do any of the windows look this way?"

"No, all look to the front and the gardens. My studio is the back half, I made sure the doors were locked on the outside." Ianto glanced back at the house with growing anger as his shock faded "He's in there, isn't he. Knows this place like the back of his fucking hand. He's there, in MY house."

"Well … I will soon find out little brother" Gray assured him "You wait here with the dog"

"The dog?"

Myfanwy exploded from the grass, wet, muddy and excited as she did big loops around them then took off again.

"That thing is mad" Gray pointed, making out they were just talking as normal with arm motions and some fake laughter and Ianto knew it was in case he was watching. That thought made him madder … that Blue might be in his studio. With his work.

"I will wait here, well … over there under the trees. It's heating up."

"Yep, midday. The afternoon will be a doozy for mad dogs and English men" Gray slapped his arm and started to walk towards the house, Ianto torn between following him or letting him do it. Gray was trained for this, he was ready for this and he said to stay out of the way. He was probably wrong anyway … nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs as his Mama would say.

Ianto walked towards the trees and told himself it really needed a little table and a couple of chairs out here. A nice little spot in the summer months for a picnic, a nice pot of tea. Ianto smiled at himself for being so damned British.

He tried not to look up at the house, not to imagine what Gray was doing up there as he walked the circumference of the tree and imagined it with some colour planted around it as well. A lovely spot. A garden that came out to form a horseshoe, the table and chairs sitting inside it like a little nook.

.

.

.

.

Gray stood in front of the door and considered for a moment before reaching out and turning the key in the lock, moving the left door open as carefully as he could. He took a good assessing look at the boxes and saw room to slide around them without moving any or making a noise, the gun in his hand heavy but as familiar as the lower back of a lover.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had decided it would be a wrought iron tea table, two matching chairs as the kids would run about like mad things anyway. He might need a little trolley to push along for the food... a cobbled path? Definitely cobbles instead of pebbles here … a tray might not hold enough for a …..

The gunshot stopped all thought.


	18. bam-a-lamb

The shot had been loud and Ianto swung to stare at the house with open horror.

Then Myfanwy roared in a way she never had before, moving fast as she shot along the path and into the long grass with a rage that scared Ianto, turning to let his eyes follow her to her destination as another shot rang out, this one hitting the tree next to him as Blue yelled with anger, Myfanwy latching onto his outstretched arm.

Gray was running from the house, the distance too far. Too far.

Ianto started to move towards Blue, his body feeling like it belonged to someone else, underwater and upside down. Myfanwy had a firm grip on Blue's arm, the gun on the ground as Blue wrestled with the dog, punching her head and neck as he tried to get her to let him go. Ianto was in the way, Gray could not fire without risking Ianto or the dog and he dropped his arm from the shooter stance to start running for real.

Ianto took a moment to consider then began moving fast as he swung, his fist meeting the side of Blue's head as they both tumbled over the rampaging dog, her roaring now a high pitched squeal as she took a death grip on Blue's forearm.

Ianto landed on his hands and knees, looking up as Gray arrived, his foot connecting with Blue's head and Blue tumbled back, the dog going with him still attached as her claws racked at his chest and belly. She was clearly trying to gut him or something, scrabbling as she tried to rip his arm right off.

"Gray…."

Gray looked up from the man he was pummelling to look at Ianto like he was gardening or something, not actively killing a man "Yes?"

"Gray…."

Gray looked at Ianto and then staggered from the inert body that the dog was still savaging and started to walk towards Ianto, the man still on his hands and knees as he looked up at Gray.

"Gray… the first bullet… the first one…"

Gray swore as Ianto finally fell face first into the grass.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack didn't know how he got there, the adrenaline and fear driving him as he made his way through the airport security to the sheriff waiting "Jack, this way. I have the Prowler so we can have lights and sounds."

"How is he?" Jack asked not caring about his luggage as he yanked at one and then tossed it into the main floor, another one coming that he hooked out the same way as the Sherriff picked up the first case.

"He's stable. It's not a fatal shot. You have to remember that. He was caught in the shoulder and he lost a lot of blood but Gray did all the right things." The sheriff assured him as he drove like he was a Harkness "Your man is strong. Determined and more worried about the kids than himself."

"And the arm? Is there any nerve damage?"

"The doc can tell you more. All I know I that he wants to keep him at the surgery for tonight but he is playing up merry hell to get home to the kids. And that damned dog. We almost had to tranq her to get to the bloody fool."

And is he alive?"

The sheriff didn't answer, swinging the wheel around a corner as Jack's luggage slammed in the back. Jack looked at him long and hard "Paul?"

"Some of the others came for him. The back country folk. Wilders from the mountain. They wanted a word, he apparently did some deal with some horses then reneged. They have their own bone to pick and believe you me … they don't mess about. Don't' you worry about that. I was happy to back the Prowler up to the tree line and take a walk to pee against a far tree while they delicately 'stole' him from the back. His screams were enough to tell me they were not in a happy mood with him." Paul stopped and cleared his throat, then snorted "They have one for Mimi too. A horse. The one who talks to me said they watch you sometimes. From the mountain. They like you. You sing?"

"Yeah. A good tool for keeping my voice in check. I sing. Ianto loves it, laughs at me and sometimes joins in. He has a lovely voice, was in a choir back in Cardiff when a lad. He can hit notes I can't" Jack shifted in his seat then said softly "Thanks Paul."

"Should'a done something but that one long ago. The town was divided. Not so much now. Easier to give him to them than face the bloody blather of a trial." Paul nodded then glanced at Jack. "You OK?"

"Tired. Agitated and bloody mad. Yeah. I'm OK" Jack sighed, "Once I see him. Touch him I will be fine."

They bumped over a small speed bump that signalled the start of the township, the streetlights still on and the town itself still waking up, the dawn almost here. It looked like a painting and Jack knew Ianto loved it here as it looked more like home. It was home now. Did Ianto miss Wales? He knew the kids had never even seen their mother's place of birth. Still. Those Welsh vowels of Ianto's was a good reminder.

"Funny" Paul said as he swung into the township's centre square and made for the clinic "That's what he said."


	19. relief

Ianto looked pale but alert, his relief on his face broke Jack's heart as he raced to the bed and gently pulled Ianto into his arms.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed softly, melting into him as he let a few traitorous tears escape, the thought of what might have been too much and Jack knew his own face was not dry as he soothed him gently.

"It's OK. It's all going to be OK" Jack crooned, more to reassure himself than Ianto at this point, the adrenaline still racing as he ran his hands over him before accepting the sling was the only sign anything had happened.

And Ianto's swollen knuckles.

Slugger.

"Gray is with the kids. They are OK, don't know everything, just that you had an accident." Paul said as he watched the two men, their love so raw. This had gone too far. He hoped the Mountain folk were enjoying their new toy, if he was still alive at all. Not his jurisdiction. The Wilders were from another realm altogether as far as the town was concerned. You do not fuck with them, they do not fuck with you. Poke that bear at your own peril.

"We have another problem" the doctor said as he entered the room. "Mister Harkness, you flying home unexpectedly and the haste at the airport has brought some followers. You have a media pack forming outside."

"Shit" Ianto sighed.

"No. Come on. You slipped, fell and injured your shoulder. All they have to know" Jack said firmly "We walk out of here, calm and smiling. Sheepish because you lost your footing or whatever. I will look relieved and sheepish because it was something I was supposed to fix… whatever. We are just relieved you are OK."

They walked out with Jack's arm protectively hiding him against him, their smiles for the cameras slightly forces but their heads were high and they made eye contact, making sure no one saw any form of alarm.

"What happened?"

"How long have you owned property here?"

"Does this mean you are back together?"

The shouting was mixed, loud and excitable, Jack waving a hand at them before saying softly "Ianto slipped and fell running along the path behind our house. The path I was supposed to have chipped or paved due to the mud. He has damaged his shoulder, the doc says it will be fine, he needs some rest and to get better soled shoes for wet ground." Jack informed them "Yes, we own a house here. Well … Ianto does. I am still trying to wheedle my way in there after upsetting him and almost ruining our relationship due to my pigheaded work ethic. Ianto and I are trying to make another go of it, this time with me hopefully a better boyfriend and less of a pig. We shall see … I am quite the ass at times behind the scenes ya know. I don't think I could live with me, don't know how he does it really."

As hoped, everyone laughed and the questions became lighter, the cause accepted and not as important as the megawatt smiling movie star that rarely gave interviews let alone let them see his elusive boyfriend.

"Does this mean wedding bells in the future?" someone yelled cheekily and before Jack could react Ianto did.

"Steady on there … he has to ask me yet. If he stuffs that up we are all lost" Ianto said firmly and the press melted as that voice flowed like chocolate drops and warm milk. Many had never heard him speak before, seeing only a silent figure behind Jack peeking out. To have him front and centre, speaking with an accent that was so delicious had them in raptures and Jack watched as Ianto did one of the things he hated most in the world.

He interacted with people.

"I came here with my sister. She got the cancer. She's gone now. In the cemetery back a ways. I like it here. I am not a city boy anymore, I find myself being a country boy after all. I find myself …. Calmer here. Happier. Jack and I had a bump, but bumps are there to slow us down and refocus us on the road once more, yes?" Ianto smiled as more than one sighed softly at the handsome man they had NEVER seen like this before "I have forgiven his brain fart and we are moving on to the next step. Yes, when he finally asks I suppose I shall say yes. I don't' know… if he does it in song I may kill him."

Laughter now as Ianto leaned into Jack, letting him speak once more "Come on now, Ianto is mine and I do not share him willingly. I know you lot, now you've met him you will want more. I don't blame you, he is pretty damned special right? Now if you will excuse me, we have children waiting for us … no I will not tell you about that. Our kids are not your business OK?"

Now Jack had them in raptures as they yelled and begged, the prospect of a hidden family now making them slather.

"If you want to see them… come to the premier of the next movie. Mehaps I will let them come for the evening as a treat." Ianto promised and Jack looked at him with surprise, then they were in the Prowler, the Sherriff driving them through the throng of reporters with a glare that left them in no doubt he might run one over if they do not move.

"Do you mean that?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"If I get it right?"

Ianto snorted "I do not care if you say it with Morse code in the form of an interpretative dance with a flower pot on your head ya silly twat. I just want it to be …. Memorable."

"OK" Jack nodded as he looked out at the world fling by, his world in his arms "OK. I will do that. A flower pot, eh?"

Ianto let his head lay against Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes.

His own world finally settling to revolve once more around the man that brought the warmth to it.


	20. an end is just a new beginning

Ianto was in the sunlight.

He had that old floppy hat on once more, sitting cross legged in the long grass at the site of the struggle. His eyes were closed and his arm had been gently removed from the sling so his hands could both rest on his knees as he tried to find a calm place. Some minor muscle damage, no nerve damage. A relief with his main joy in life as well as income was his art. To lose that would have been to lose his voice.

_I love it here._

He did not want this to be remembered as a negative space, this bad place to linger. Not here.

Rhiannon's place.

His place.

Home.

He felt the sunlight go and opened his eyes, looking up to find a man standing there regarding him. He knew instantly it was one of the mountain folk. A Wilder. The feather in his hair, the long unkempt hair that framed a solemn thin face with a craggy beard sort of screamed 'wild man' and the clothing that seemed handmade backed up that theory, even if the boots Ianto had first seen as his eyes travelled up the torso seemed familiar.

"Hello there?" Ianto said softly "Can I help you?"

He man stepped back, still staring as Ianto as he coaxed his hand back into the sling and rose to greet him, his other hand extended "Hi. Welcome."

Gently, the man accepted the handshake then swiped his hand back with a raw fear, his eyes darting around as he searched the meadow.

"If you are looking for my boyfriend, or the brother … they are not here. Took the kids to town for some shopping. I didn't' want to go. With all that has happened I wanted to take a quiet moment to reconnect with the land. You see, I love it here and don't want a bad spot to ruin it. Like a bruise on an apple rots it out. A bad thing happened here … I want to smooth it away. Let it go. Does that make sense to you?"

The man blinked slowly then said in a guttural growl "We cleanse with fire."

"I do not doubt that. Many do" Ianto nodded like it was not a big thing, then pointed to the table and chairs sitting in the shade "Shall we take some shade before I melt? I am not too good in the sunlight. I sometimes wonder if I am a vampire that refuses to accept my fate. The sun does give me a headache."

The man moved the a chair and sat, examining the pitcher of iced tea and glasses with interest, raising a glass to hold up to the light, the pitcher's hand painted on scene was of a deer and a foal. He seemed to like it. Ianto sat and poured himself a drink, then a glass for the man as well, ignoring the fact he was raising other glasses from the set to look at too.

"Silly to being them all out when it's me on my own. I really wanted to see them outside in the light. Just finished them ya see" Ianto smiled "I think I shall do a set of wild flowers next. The animals were fun though. Not sure if the fox's muzzle is the right length. I've not really seen one up close. Only pictures."

The man picked up the glass with the fox on it and turned it slowly then said "You made these?"

"Painted them, yes. I am an artist. It's what I do. How I make money. Mostly I do painting for people, like… to hang on their wall but I get bored easily." Ianto turned the pitcher so the man could see the woodland scene painted on it "Did this first then added each glass. See? All six animals are there if you look."

The man did, his face lighting up as he picked up each glass and searched for the animal and picked it out.

"I am called Ianto" Ianto said after a while "My boyfriend is the tall one with the dark hair that flops abut. He's Jack. The other one, the younger one with lighter hair and an angry walk if his brother Gray. The children, no doubt you've watched them too … the girl is called Mica but mostly Mimi. David is the boy. The woman that was here and is now gone was their mother, my sister. She died. Why she is gone. I am their guardian now."

"Wondered"

"Cancer. Cruel and vile thing. She was strong and stubborn but… it was evil and … well … the children seem to be OK. Oh, the mad thing is called Myfanwy. She is the children's pet. Came with them" Ianto smiled as said dog wandered past with a branch in her gob.

"Not like ours."

"No. She is called an Old English Sheep Dog. You see .. I am from Wales. Why my voice sounds different. Wales is next to England. We came here when young, she was first married and not yet had the children. But we are from there. Over the sea. I don't know why she thought getting an English Sheep dog would somehow harken to our roots. Bloody thing is mad. I guess it brings out the old saying."

"Hmmm?"

"Only Mad Dogs and English men go out in the midday sun."

The man blinked, then laughed and nodded "Yes. True. I like that one. I am Honour."

"Pleased to meet you Honour. A lovely day, a new friend … seems my desire to get rid of the bad feeling in that spot is now complete. You have changed that spot to where we first met. A positive place one more. Thank you. I do appreciate that."

Honour blinked, then smiled softly as he nodded.

He like this man who had invaded their land too. Not like the others moving in and claiming it all … forgetting it belonged to someone else first. No. This one was different with his soft voice, gentle speech and pretty gifts.

Once done talking Honour rose and bowed slightly, then went to leave with the glass still in his hand. Ianto said softly "Would you like to take them with you? They are my first try and it is tradition to give the first one away for luck. Would you? I can get some newspaper and roll them up into a box."

Ianto didn't' know why he did it. He was quite proud of them but seriously, if he was going to do another set he didn't need two. Right? And the man was quite smitten with them, still looking at them the entire time.

Ianto had no idea that he was making an offering to the tribe. No idea that he was starting something that would change things in a way he would have never imagined but as he watched the man disappear back into the trees with the box under his arm he knew Blue's influence was cleansed from here.

Not with fire.

With hope.

Seems to spring from the ground around here.

.

.

.

.

So ends part one. I know … more? Part two will deal with the Montanan folk a bit more and that proposal Jack has to get right.


End file.
